


Wasted Time

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Reader Insert, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto decides to confess to his crush, and the moment goes perfectly. It feels as if time stops, only it really does. Then he is taken back to square one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

He took a deep breath as he waited outside of the school. The leaves of near trees were falling, and he adjusted his jacket. The sun was going down now, it was near four o'clock. He thought about abandoning the idea, but he couldn't.

Especially if he already told Kuroo about it.

Bokuto checked the time for the third time. He was nervous, and was getting anxious by the second. He straightened up at the sound of footsteps. He turned to see his crush coming around the corner. Hands held up to their face and breathing into them to keep them warm.

Bokuto took a deep breath and smiled. He met them halfway and swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked down at their cheeks that were tinted pink, their eyes averting his gaze.

“Y/n, I…” He halted his speech. What would he say? How could he say it?

“Bokuto, what's wrong? I got your text earlier. Is something wrong?” They asked stuffing their hands into their pockets.

He felt his face get hot. Everything was wrong. He didn't know how to confess anything. He can barely confess that he didn't do his homework.

“Nothing is wrong! Its just..” He bit the inside of his lip.

“Are you sure? Bokuto your face is red.” They pointed out.

Bokuto threw his head back and groaned, rubbing the ends of his palms into his eyes, “I like you!” He said loudly.

His crush blushed, “W-What?”

He looked down at them with a small smile, “I really like you. I think that…”

His crush's eyes widened, “Think what?” They asked with hopeful eyes.

Bokuto grabbed their hands and held them in his larger ones, “I think I love you, y/n.”

His crush let a tear slip out and embraced him in a tight hug. Bokuto wrapped his arms around their waist and spun them. He did it. He confessed to them, and everything would be okay. He could feel the world slow down and stop.

It was only until that he let go that he noticed everything did stop. A leaf was in mid air, the tear on his crush’s cheek stood on their jaw. He put his hands on their shoulders and squeezed.

When they didn't budge, he shook them, “Y/n! Hey! What's wrong??”

Then there was a flash. He stood and clutched his head in his hands and bent over. He felt like he was spinning too fast to register. He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled. He hasn't felt this pain before in his life, and he wished for it to be over soon.

There was another flash, and then it was April. He was standing under a cherry blossom tree in his spring uniform, phone in hand. People were walking into the school through the gates, and he was just standing under the cherry blossom tree.

“Bokuto-san, I'm sorry I'm late.” Akaashi said walking over, his bag thrown over his shoulder.

“What?” Bokuto asked. He held his hand to his temple. He wasn't here minutes ago. No, minutes ago he was standing near the gates as brown and orange leaves fell to the ground in fall. He had his crush in his arms a few minutes ago. They just accepted his confession.

Just minutes ago.

“Bokuto-san you don't look too good.” Akaashi said as he started to walk towards the gates. “You should go see the school nurse after the entrance ceremony.”

Bokuto brushed it off. Maybe Akaashi was right, and he was just sick.

***

It was once again fall for the third time, and Bokuto was standing near the gates again. He fell for y/n all over again. He had a small box of chocolates in his hands. His thumbs fiddled with the bow on top of the box.

He felt anxious again. He went through this so many times already. Falling in love with his crush, getting close to them, confessing. Then the flash came, and he was back in April, at the beginning of the year. He told Akaashi about it, who thought maybe Bokuto was taking the wrong route to confessing.

So the other two times, he confessed using other tactics him and his friends came up with. He confessed at the end of the Nationals game, his team holding up a banner behind him. The crowd cheered as he kissed his crush, but then the flash came and he was back in his desk in homeroom, in April.

The second time, he confessed by taking his crush to the Fox Village in Ikebukuro. He knew how they adored animals, and even Kuroo thought it was a good idea. They fed some of the baby foxes, and when a white fox ran up to his crush with a stuffed owl, he confessed. They kissed, and a fox managed to pee on his leg. Then the flash, and he was back in April.

He was getting frustrated. Every single time, his crush accepted his confession. They kissed every time. They said yes every time.

What could he be doing wrong?

He snapped out of it as he heard footsteps. He couldn't mess up this time. This was his last time.

His crush stopped and smiled at him, “Hi Kou.” They waved and gave him a quick hug.

“Hey y/n!” He hugged them back and handed them the box of chocolates, “I got you your favorites.”

Their eyes lit up as they grabbed the box, “Oh my gosh! Thank you!”

Their smile lit up Bokuto’s world, and he melted, “Y/n, I…” He took another deep breath and smiled, “I love you.”

His crushes eyes lit up, and Bokuto smiled. They looked up at Bokuto, and pecked his cheek quickly before pulling away. They looked at their feet.

“Hey, y/n...what is it?”

“Kou, that was really nice, and I accept but…”

“But?”

“I don't like you in that way.”

Bokuto’s smile fell off of the face of the earth. The flash came again, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Once again he was back in April, standing next to Akaashi in the lunch line to get food. Another tear slipped out, and he wiped it away.

“It wasn't meant to be, Akaashi.” He sighed softly.

“What wasn't?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto explained to him again about what happens to him, and Akaashi nodded. He didn't understand what Bokuto was going through, but he couldn't deny his friend either.

“I wasn't meant to be in love Akaashi.” Bokuto pouted as he squeezed his pork bun.

“I'm..sorry, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto nodded. Akaashi knew he couldn't help. His friend would just be set back in April again, and he wouldn't be able to experience love the way he wanted to be. So he watched as Bokuto threw away his food, and went to class. Quiet, and all alone.


End file.
